OMG!
by Cielheart Ie'chan
Summary: Chap 5 update!  Hallo, Mamori pada bumi! Di depan anda telah berdiri satu dari tiga 'musuh'. Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan? Terpesona? Pilihan bagus, Mamori! / "Kau lihat apa, sialan!" / Atau bukan? #Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Eyeshield 21 by Inagaki Riichiro & Murata Yuusuke

Story: Cielheart Ie'chan

Chapter 1

* * *

''Eh, tinggal.. disini?'' Mamori bergumam aneh. Gadis berambut coklat pudar itu menautkan alis memandangi orang tuanya yang duduk diseberang meja makan. ''Jadi mulai besok teman ayah tinggal disini?'' ulangnya berusaha mencerna penjelasan sepasang suami-istri itu beberapa menit lalu.

''Ya, kira-kira seperti itu,'' Ibunya, Miho Anezaki menjawab santai diselingi anggukan setuju sang Ayah, Tatsuya Anezaki. ''Kau tidak keberatan kan, Mamo-chan?''

''Engg.. iya, mungkin tidak apa-apa.''

Lho?

Jawaban ragu-ragu Mamori sukses membuat orang tuanya memasang tanda tanya besar diwajah mereka. Tidak biasanya putri semata wayang mereka bertingkah linglung begini. Sebenarnya ada apa?

Well! Kalau ditanya begitu, jawabannya hanya satu.

Tidak tahu.

Ya, TIDAK TAHU.

Mamori tidak tahu kenapa ia berlaku bak orang kesasar ditengah hutan Amazon. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa perutnya tiba-tiba melilit hebat mendengar pengumuman dadakan orang tuanya. Dan masih tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa takut, pucat, gemetaran dan merinding setiap mendengar orang tuanya menyebut nama keluarga yang akan tinggal bersama mereka mulai besok.

''Kau kenapa, Mamo-chan? Kau tidak suka keluarga Hiruma tinggal disini?''

Deg!

Jantung Mamori berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat, lalu disaat berikutnya tiba-tiba berdentum tidak karuan. Wajah innocent itu memucat beku dengan tubuh panas dingin bersamaan. Hingga tercipta bulir-bulir keringat dingin yang merembes membasahi punggung t-shirt putih bergambar malaikat ditubuhnya.

Tuh kan? Tuh kan? Tuh kan? Mamori memang takut, ralat, amat-sangat-takut mendengar nama 'Hiruma'. Entah manusia macam apa yang memakai nama itu sampai-sampai mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat seorang Mamori Anezaki hampir mati lemas. Padahal Mamori sama sekali tidak mengenal orang-orang itu.

Yup, orang-orang!

Ada tiga orang yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu dan anak.

Semua bermarga Hiruma? Tentu saja! Memangnya kau ingin mereka bermarga apa?

Dan satu fakta penting yang harus diketahui. Mereka, -para-manusia-atau-mungkin-setan-bermarga-Hiruma-itu MENUMPANG di home sweet home keluarga Anezaki dalam jangka waktu tidak terbatas. Gratisan, pula!

Ck! Ck! Ck! Manusia macam apa yang tidak tahu malu seperti itu?

''Mamo-chan, kau kenapa? Sakit?'' Miho Anezaki membuyarkan lamunan putri tunggalnya. Ia menjulurkan tangan untuk meraba dahi Mamori. ''Hem, tidak panas...'' gumamnya aneh. ''Kau baik-baik saja, Mamo-chan?'' tanyanya lagi dengan raut khawatir.

''I.. iya, Bu. Aku hanya lapar. Kita makan saja ya?'' Mamori mengalihkan perhatian.

Gadis bermata safir itu segera menghadapi meja makan kaca didepannya. Disana telah terhidang beberapa jenis masakan yang mulai dingin akibat pembicaraan terlalu serius beberapa saat lalu.

Mamori menghela nafas speechless. Ya, sudahlah! batinnya lelah.

Mamori tidak punya cukup alasan untuk menentang keinginan sang ayah memberi tumpangan pada sahabat lamanya. Terlebih lagi saat ia tahu teman SMU ayahnya itulah yang mengenalkan sang ayah pada Miho Anezaki, ibunya, hingga Mamori bisa lahir ke dunia ini.

Hem, mungkin nanti aku harus berterima kasih, batin Mamori menimbang-nimbang. Lagipula rasanya tidak elite jika Mamori membenci tiga orang sekaligus hanya karena nama mereka agak... Ya, gitu deh! Memancing bulu kuduk merinding disko.

* * *

Plekk!

''Yaa, Mamo-nee, ohayou!'' Seorang gadis berambut ungu tua menepuk bahu kiri Mamori pelan. Ia lalu berhenti didepan si gadis bermata safir untuk menghadang langkahnya agar tidak memasuki gerbang SMA Deimon.

Mamori berhenti berjalan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis kearah gadis ber-inline skate didepannya. ''Ohayou mo, Suzuna-chan! Pagi-pagi kau sudah semangat sekali ya?'' sahutnya ramah. ''Oh, ya! Kenapa disini? Kau tidak sekolah?'' Mamori menautkan alis heran.

Well! Pasti ada yang berfikir kenapa Mamori menanyakan 'kenapa-Suzuna-tidak-sekolah'? Padahal Suzuna jelas-jelas berdiri didepan gerbang SMU Deimon, lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Yup! Kalau kalian jeli, kalian pasti menyadari seragam Mamori dan Suzuna berbeda bentuk (blazer vs sailor) yang menandakan sekolah mereka juga tidak sama. Dan memang itulah kenyataannya. Suzuna bukan murid Deimon.

Lalu kenapa Suzuna ada disini? Didepan gerbang sekolah yang bukan sekolahnya.

Yah, kalau 'itu' jawabannya cuma satu.

''Eh, ano.. eto.. Sena.. aku..'' Suzuna menjawab terbata sambil garuk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal. Berusaha mencari ide ngibul seraya menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya yang putih mulus dan tanpa jerawat.

Tingkah yang manis, batin Mamori geli.

''Eh, itu.. Aku menunggu Sena.'' Kelihatannya Suzuna tidak cukup pandai bersilat lidah. Mamori tahu itu. Dan entah kesambet setan apa, si malaikat jadi iseng menggoda gadis tomboy yang selalu cerah ceria bak matahari pukul dua siang dihadapannya.

''Wah! Wah! Wah! Yang baru jadian.. Dunia jadi milik berdua ya? Sampai-sampai rela menghadang jalan panjang dan terik matahari demi bertemu kekasih tercinta.'' Mamori terkikik geli melihat Suzuna semakin mirip kepiting rebus.

''Mou, Mamo-nee! Jangan membuatku malu dong..'' Suzuna memanyunkan bibir.

''Hihi...'' Bukannya berhenti tertawa, Mamori malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Tingkah Mamori mengundang tatapan aneh para siswa yang masih berkeliaran di area gerbang sekolah, tempat mereka berdiri saat ini.

''Mamo-nee, orang-orang melihat kita,'' dari sebal, Suzuna jadi malu. Namun kali ini bukan malu di olok-olok seperti tadi, tapi malu di pelototi ramai-ramai.

''Hehe.. Gomen! Gomen! Habis wajahmu.. Haha.. Lucu sekali, Suzuna-chan!''

Fine! Suzuna mulai takut. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ia belum pernah melihat senpai yang dihormati, disayangi dan (mungkin juga) dipujanya ini tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti itu. Terlalu OOC untuk seorang Anezaki Mamori yang bergelar tenshi, primadona, anggota dewan kedisiplinan dan si jenius nomor satu di sekolah.

''Aduh, haha.. Perutku jadi sakit.. Hiks! Hiks!''

''He?'' Suzuna terkesiap. Mamori menangis? Tanpa banyak berfikir, Suzuna reflek mundur menjauh hingga 10 meter.

Si maniak cream puff mulai gila! batinnya ngeri.

* * *

Benarkah Mamori gila *d'kemplang*?

Bgmna dgn kwrga Hiruma?

_Tzu-su-ku_

* * *

Senpai-senpai sXan, ini fic p'tama gw.. slm knl n mhn bmbingan'a y? *puppy eyes no jutsu*

RnR please! Gw trima flame, kritik, saran dll yg b'sft m'bngun n klo mmg fic gw cm fic 'sampah', tlg ksh tau spya gw g smpai ng'hncurin fandom ES k'sygan gw ini.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n : T.T Huwee.. gomen, minna! gw tau di chap 1, gw t'llu byk slh. Author yg m'lpakn wrna mta mamori bnr2 g pnts d'sbt maniak cream puff *?* eh, slh! mksd'a, gw bnr2 g pnts jd p'juang hirumamo hikz.. *pundung d'pojokan* Sbg bntuk p'mntaan maaf krna hal nista itu n gra2 tlt update *pdhl g ad yg nunggu*, skrg gw publish 2 chap sXgus.

oh, ya, hmpir lupa.. ne blsan review'a b'hbg si author bego gptek n bngung gmna crax pke PM..

Micon: thank kritik'a ^-^ author g akn ng'ulangin k'slhn ftal it lg. Thank jg udh blg cra nlis Ie. T'hru bgt T.T

Aoi-Darkblue: Thank dah ripiu ^-^ tng aj, psti idp mamo-chan gw bkn sgsara gra2 You-nii kekeke.. ah, maafkn author yg bego tnda bca ini. mdh2an X ini g ad yg b'mslh lg.

ILA: Arigatou *m'bgkuk dlm2* gomen tlt publish, tp sbg bnus, gw update 2 chap nih.. enjoy this fic ^_^

Apa aja Boleh: Gomen T.T gw pstiin AN'a g bkl slh tmpat lh hehe.. Thank y dah ripiu.

Iin Cka You-nii: Hikzzz.. Iya, nih! Ie bnr2 bego mpe lupa wrna mta mamori. Gomen ne? *nyembah2* yg ini g bkl slh lg kok ^_^

Undine-Yaha: Gyaa.. Undine! Ie fans brt fic hirumamo loe lho.. *m'gila*. Thank dah mkir fic aneh ini mnrik T.T Thank jg dah ksh tau k'slhan author bego ini. Mdh2an Ie g bkn k'slhan ftal kyk d'chap 1 lg.

Youichi Hikari: Sankyuu ^-^ iy, author'a dodol mpe lpa wrna mta mamoni nih. gomen ne..

Riiharu Sakura: hehe.. slmt! anda org k'seribu yg m'ingatkan k'slhan si author bego ini.. Thank dah ripiu.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro & Murata Yuusuke

Story: Cielheart Ie'chan

Warnig: OOC, Gaje, Ancur, Typo dll

Chapter 2

* * *

''Ma.. Mamo-nee? Mamo-nee baik-baik saja?'' Suzuna berteriak dari jauh.

Mamori tidak menjawab. Ia yang tadinya tertawa lalu menangis, tiba-tiba terdiam beku. Mamori berjongkok ditempat. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan rambut coklat tergerai menutupi wajah. Tangan kanannya memegang perut, sementara tangan kirinya sibuk mengusap butiran bening yang lolos dari kelenjar penghasil air mata di safirnya yang indah.

''Ma.. Mamo-nee?'' Suzuna mulai prihatin. Gadis ber-inline skate itu memutuskan kembali mendekati Mamori. Ikut berjongkok dan menyentuh pundak si malaikat. Berusaha menenangkan.

''Mamo-nee.. Mamo-nee kenapa?'' tanyanya khawatir.

Mamori terdiam cukup lama. Gadis itu sibuk menyeka air mata di pipinya, lalu mendongak menatap Suzuna di iringi senyum tipis yang ia paksakan agar terlihat semanis mungkin.

''Gomen ne, Suzuna-chan. Aku membuatmu khawatir ya?'' katanya lembut.

Suzuna balas tersenyum seraya menggeleng cepat. ''Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting Mamo-nee baik-baik saja. Mamo-nee tidak sakit kan? Mamo-nee ada masalah ya?''

''Eh, itu..'' Mamori jadi bingung.

Mamori tidak mungkin bilang kalau sedetik lalu, saat Mamori tertawa bahagia, pikirannya tiba-tiba dirasuki 'tiga Hiruma' yang akan tiba dirumahnya hari ini dan hal itu membuat Mamori hampir menangis darah. Mamori 'masih' dan sepertinya akan selalu takut 'Hiruma' walaupun Mamori tidak tahu apa yang salah dari nama itu.

Well! Untuk hari ini, otak Mamori terlalu jenius hingga berhasil mengetahui betapa keluarga Hiruma yang amat-sangat-baik-hati-dan-tidak-sombong-itu telah memberinya oleh-oleh penyakit baru bernama sindrom Hiruma, bahkan sebelum orang-orang itu menginjakkan kaki di kediamannya yang damai.

Great. Good job. Pantas diberi tepuk tangan meriah.

Oh, seandainya ada penghargaan untuk ini..

Mungkin Mamori harus mengajukan proposal penghargaan baru untuk Guiness Record agar mereka bisa mempertimbangkan keluarga Hiruma bisa menyandang gelar 'Devil Of The Century'.

Ok, Mamori! Berhentilah berfikir yang tidak-tidak karena semua hal ini hanya akan membuatmu berakhir dirumah sakit jiwa, Mamori menenangkan diri.

Tenang! Tenang! Tarik nafas dalam-dalam.. Hembuskan.. Ulangi lagi! Tarik nafas.. Hembus..

''Mamo-nee!'' Suzuna setengah berteriak disamping Mamori. Terlihat jelas alur chaos diwajahnya yang makin bingung melihat tingkah si rambut coklat yang hampir gila sebelum usia 17 tahun itu.

Mamori terkesiap. Merasa ditarik kembali ke dunia nyata setelah tersesat cukup lama dilembah nista berlabel neraka tanpa dasar oleh tiga orang Hiruma.

''Eh, iya, ada apa?'' Mamori menautkan alis.

''Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu.'' Suzuna makin bingung. ''Mamo-nee kenapa? Dari tadi bertingkah aneh terus,'' tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

''Eh, ma.. masa?''

Blush! Mamori meraba pipinya yang memanas. Aduh, jangan-jangan Suzuna mengamatiku sejak tadi? Memalukan! Mamori mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

''Maaf ya, Suzuna-chan. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir,'' katanya menyesal.

''Jadi Mamo-nee ada masalah?'' Suzuna memekik girang.

Yup, girang. Mamori bisa menangkap aura berbinar-binar penasaran di mata beningnya. Sejumput rambut di ubun-ubun Suzuna bahkan bergerak-gerak tidak terkendali. Berusaha mendeteksi segala misteri yang ada.

''Apa? Apa? Apa? Beritahu aku, Mamo-nee..'' rengeknya seraya bergelayut manja di lengan Mamori. Memasang puppy eyes no jutsu.

Fuh.. Mamori menghela nafas speechless. Saat ini juga, ia menyesal telah mengenal seorang Taki Suzuna yang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang. Lebih menyesal lagi saat Mamori menyadari ia tidak bisa menghindari tatapan minta penjelasan gadis itu.

Mamori menarik nafas berat. Tidak ada salahnya ia bercerita, pikirnya. Toh Mamori memang butuh tempat sampah agar perasaannya lebih lega.

Sesaat kemudian, Mamori berhasil menyusun kalimat untuk memulai cerita tentang penyakit baru dan langka bernama 'Sindrom Hiruma' yang melanda batinnya.

* * *

''Kyaaa.. Mamo-nee, asyiknya! Mulai besok.. eh, bukan, mulai hari ini rumah Mamo-nee jadi ramai dong?'' Suzuna berseru takjub.

''. . .'' Mamori sweatdrop.

Mamori tahu ia salah pilih teman curhat. Suzuna bagaikan pedang bermata dua. Gadis berambut purple itu bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik, tapi bukan pemberi solusi masalah-masalah yang kau hadapi.

Dan disinilah Mamori sekarang. Terjebak semakin dalam oleh curhatannya sendiri. Semakin sakit kepala mendengar ocehan Suzuna yang panjangnya minta ampun.

''Mamo-nee.. Dengar! Dengar! Teman lama Ayahnya Mamo-nee punya anak cowok kan? Hayoo.. Hayoo.. Pasti ada udang dibalik batu,'' Suzuna makin ngelantur.

Mamori menyipitkan mata. ''Maksudnya apa, Suzuna-chan? Aku tidak...''

''Dijodohkan! Dijodohkan! Dijodohkan!'' Suzuna memotong kalimat Mamori penuh semangat. ''Masa Mamo-nee tidak kepikiran? Pasti ada alasan tersembunyi kenapa orang tua Mamo-nee membiarkan keluarga Hiruma numpang gratis kan? Kan? Kan?'' Antena di kepala Suzuna berputar-putar tidak karuan.

''Bukan begitu, Suzuna-chan! Kau salah pa...''

''Ah, sudah kuduga! Pasti begitu!'' Suzuna memukul kepalan tangan kirinya ke telapak tangan kanan. Lagi-lagi otaknya memutuskan sesuka hati. ''Kyaaa.. mulai sekarang Mamo-nee punya tunangan!'' teriaknya penuh semangat.

Ingat! Suzuna 'berteriak' dan mereka masih didepan gerbang SMU Deimon.

Alhasil, semua telinga yang berada dalam radius pendengaran normal kontan bergerak-gerak mendeteksi sumber suara dan berakhir dengan tatapan menghujam kearah dua makhluk manis yang.. err.. pucat pasi?

Mamori pucat mendengar fantasi liar Suzuna. Sedangkan Suzuna pucat kehabisan nafas setelah di bekap Mamori.

Wass.. Wess.. Woss..

Wass.. Wess.. Woss..

Tidak butuh waktu lama, sebuah hot gosip telah beredar luas di 'dunia' Deimon.

Good job for Suzuna! Akhirnya kau mendapat reward death glare gratis dari malaikat.

Kau belum pernah merasakan tatapan membunuh seorang malaikat kan?

Yah, efeknya tidak kalah hebat dari 'tatapan maut' andalan klan Uchiha dari fandom tetangga. Tetapi bila kau tidak mengenal siapa itu Sasuke Uchiha, cukup bayangkan seseorang berambut spike pirang, bertelinga runcing ala elf dengan gigi taring yang tersenyum sinis menatapmu. Ah, ya! Jangan lupakan AK-47 yang siap merobek jantung dan mengantarmu ke dasar neraka.

Selamat menikmati, Suzuna!

_Tsu^zu^ku_

* * *

Yak, gmna? Ad yg slh lg? Klo ad, tlg kritik sblm lnjt k'chap 3 ya? *puppy eyes* ntar imbalanx fto pnh cnta author haha.. *Di cburin k'kolam piranha*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inagaki Riichiro & Murata Yuusuke

Story: Cielheart Ie'chan

Pairing: HiruMamo

Warnig: OOC, Gaje, Ancur, Typo dll

Chapter 3

* * *

Mamori berjalan pulang dengan tampang kekurangan gizi. Lesu. Jari-jari mungilnya menari di kepala. Memijati saraf-saraf otaknya yang menegang sejak tadi. Tepatnya sejak Taki Suzuna berhasil kabur dari death glare mematikan Mamori dan membiarkan gadis itu di hujani pertanyaan-pertanyaan tolol akibat khayalan tingkatnya. Padahal Mamori bahkan tidak tahu anak sahabat ayahnya adalah lelaki atau perempuan.

Mamori tidak tahu dan tidak peduli. Tapi yang ia temui sepanjang jam pelajaran justru dengungan berbunyi...

''Mamori-san, kapan kau tunangan? Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang?''

''Mamori-chan, calon suamimu keren ya? Kenalin dong!''

''Anezaki-san, kapan kau menikah? Jangan lupa undang-undang kami ya?''

''Mamo-chan dijodohkan ya? Kok mau sih? Para fans-mu menangis darah tuh!''

''Mamori-san...''

''Mamori...''

Bla.. Bla.. Bla..

Ampun! Rasanya Mamori hampir sakit jiwa.

Mamori sudah menjelaskan bahwa hal itu hanya fantasi sok detective seorang bocah Taki, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang peduli. Seluruh siswa seakan berkomplot mengedit skenario disana-sini hingga tercipta true story versi masing-masing telinga. Bahkan Ako dan Sara, dua sahabat Mamori sempat berfikir gadis itu sengaja menyembunyikan pertunangannya karena takut Hiruma entah-siapa-itu di rebut oleh mereka.

Ada-ada saja!

Kepala Mamori semakin pusing. Ia tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan..

Dugg!

Brukk..

''Auch..'' Mamori terpelanting di trotoar dengan pendaratan pantat yang tidak mulus. Gadis bermata safir itu menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, berusaha menahan sakit.

''Ck, cewek sialan!'' Sepasang kaki jenjang berjeans hitam legam berdiri didepan Mamori.

''Eng?'' Gadis itu mendongak penasaran. Hampir meledak mendengar makian si penabrak tanpa sopan santun.

Well! Hanya 'hampir'. Karena toh kenyataannya, mulut Mamori yang terbuka kembali mengatup rapat saat bola mata safir-nya tertumbuk pada kornea hijau emerald pria yang berdiri menjulang tinggi dihadapannya.

''Cantik..'' Mamori bergumam lirih tanpa sadar.

Diatasnya kini terpampang seraut wajah tampan berahang keras milik pria berambut pirang spike dengan telinga runcing ala elf.

''Aneh..'' Mamori mengernyit. Lagi-lagi menyuarakan isi kepalanya.

Sebenarnya Mamori hanya berdesis, tetapi sepertinya si pemilik rambut landak itu memiliki radar infrasonik di telinganya. Hal itu terbukti dari gerakan pupilnya yang mengecil.

Mamori membeku ditempat. Ia baru saja mendeteksi aura kegelapan yang menguar di sekitar cowok itu.

Lebih merinding lagi saat ia menyadari pria itu tersenyum menyerigai. Memamerkan deretan gigi-giginya yang runcing dan panjang.

Dia bukan manusia! Mamori memberi putusan telak.

''Kekekeke.. Cewek sialan! Berani sekali kau mengatai aku aneh.''

Krek! Orang itu mengacungkan benda berwarna hitam keemasan yang sejak tadi tersembunyi dibalik t-shirt, di punggungnya. Pistol.

Gluk.. Mamori meneguk ludah.

''Pilih mana, masuk RS atau masuk neraka?'' katanya lagi.

Mamori membelalak lebar. Ya, ampun! Orang ini.. psycho? Sakit jiwa!

Tapi entah kenapa, Mamori tidak takut. Ok! Tadi ia memang takut, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Tidak setelah mengingat.. lebih baik mati sebagai artis, masuk headline utama koran Deimon sebagai malaikat tewas teraniaya setan daripada hidup nista akibat ulah Suzuna.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Suzuna.. Setelah aku mati, tolong ingatkan aku untuk gentayangan di rumahnya, batin Mamori iseng sambil senyum-senyum aneh.

Mamori menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya, lalu perlahan menutup mata. ''Tembak saja!'' perintahnya pada si pirang yang masih mengarahkan pistol di kepalanya.

Orang itu mengangkat alis aneh. Baru kali ini ia bertemu seseorang yang justru ingin mati, bukan berteriak minta tolong atau sekedar menyembah mohon ampun.

Pria itu masih diam. Emerald-nya terlihat berkilat aneh memandang Mamori. Berusaha mencari tahu apakah pendengarannya yang salah atau gadis itu memang gila.

''Aku bilang tembak saja!'' Mamori setengah berteriak mengulang permintaannya sambil tetap menutup mata.

Well! Si psycho didepannya tidak salah dengar. Dan hebatnya, ia tidak menemukan keraguan untuk mati di wajah Mamori.

Pria berambut spike pirang itu tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis hingga author hampir tidak bisa mendeteksi tarikan ujung bibirnya yang seksi ^-^v. Lalu..

Krik!

Mamori menangkap suara tarikan pelatuk. Membuat dadanya bergemuruh, menunggu dengan perasaan was-was.

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Tiga..

Empat..

Tidak ada tembakan, desing peluru, nyawa melayang, mayat atau apapun.

Hening!

Masih sangat hening!

Saking heningnya, author jadi ngantuk.

Dan sebelum author tidur, Mamori perlahan-lahan membuka mata kembali. Mendongak menatap si mata emerald di depannya, tapi..

''Lho? Orang itu kemana?'' Mamori mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Kosong. Yang ada hanya jalanan sepi di area pertokoan yang belum buka.

''Ck! Apa-apaan orang itu? Kenapa tidak membunuhku?''

Entah kenapa, Mamori jadi kesal tidak mati. Ia berdiri berkacak pinggang sebal.

''Awas ya kalau aku bertemu dia lagi. Aku akan... Eng, akan apa ya?'' Mamori linglung sendiri. Lupakan! Kami tidak mungkin bertemu lagi, batinnya tidak peduli.

Mamori melihat beberapa toko di area itu mulai buka. Ia memutuskan berkeliling sebentar sebelum pulang, menemui tiga Hiruma yang pastinya sudah menghuni ruang tamu rumah keluarga Anezaki.

* * *

Mamori melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul 08.20 pm. Gadis itu mengernyit pelan. Ia tidak menyangka menghabiskan waktu dua jam untuk berkeliling tanpa tujuan, padahal orang tuanya sudah menelpon berkali-kali, meminta Mamori cepat pulang.

Mamori sampai di depan gerbang rumah mungil bercat putih. Ia membuka gerendel yang terpasang di pagar besi setinggi satu meter itu, melewati jalan berkerikil di halaman dan memasuki rumah yang pintunya memang tidak terkunci.

''Tadaima!'' Mamori berseru pelan. Malas mengganggu perbincangan super ramai yang tertangkap indranya. Dan benar saja, ruang tamu telah di isi sepasang suami-istri selain orang tuanya.

Matte! Hanya dua? Bukannya tiga? Mamori jelalatan ke segala penjuru. Tidak ada. Mungkin sudah mati di tembak si psycho yang tadi sore menodongi Mamori pistol. Inner Mamori kegirangan.

''Mamo-chan, kau sudah pulang?'' Miho Anezaki membuyarkan khayalan indah Mamori. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh kearahnya.

''Iya, Bu. Maaf, tadi ada rapat komite dadakan, jadi.. ya, gitu deh! Pulangnya telat..'' Mamori meringis mendengar kebohongannya sendiri.

Aduh, ketahuan tidak ya? batinnya was-was.

Miho Anezaki tersenyum simpul. ''Tidak masalah. Sini, Ibu kenalkan pada penghuni baru rumah kita,'' katanya.

Mamori terpaksa berjalan mendekati gerombolan di sisi sofa sembari meneliti si 'penghuni baru' yang di maksud. Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang lurus sepinggang yang tersenyum ramah dan seorang pria paruh baya yang.. err, rasanya Mamori pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya. Tapi dimana ya? Rambut spike hitam dan telinga runcing ala elf yang mencolok.

''Mereka berdua teman SMU Ayah dari Shibuya. Yuuya dan Aoi Hiruma. Ayo beri salam,'' perintah Tatsuya Anezaki.

Mamori reflek memberi senyum limapuluh karat, di iringi bungkukan badan sekilas. ''Selamat malam! Nama saya Mamori Anezaki. Semoga paman dan bibi betah di rumah kami,'' katanya ramah di susul ucapan, 'Kalau bisa sih, jangan betah-betah amat' didalam hati.

Habis, baik hati kan juga ada batasnya. Kalau menginap sebulan-dua bulan, tidak masalah. Tapi ini.. Masa Ayahnya membiarkan orang asing tinggal selamanya di rumah mereka? Kan tidak lucu! Kalau mereka teroris gimana?

Mamori belum lupa rasa takut mendengar nama Hiruma. Bahkan sekarang ini, tubuhnya mulai panas dingin melihat dua orang asing didepannya walaupun lagi-lagi Mamori tidak tahu kenapa ia takut.

Hey, orang-orang didepannya tersenyum ramah lho! Untungnya Mamori jago acting dan tetap pasang senyum maut.

''Kyaaaa... Mamo-chan, kau manis sekali! Jadi anakku saja ya?''

Tidak ada hujan, tidak ada badai, Aoi Hiruma tiba-tiba menarik Mamori ke dalam pelukannya yang super menyesakkan. Wajah Mamori terbenam di dada wanita berparas ayu itu dan membuatnya sesak nafas.

''Emphh...'' Mamori menggapai-gapai tidak karuan. Berusaha melepaskan diri tanpa hasil karena si setan wanita Hiruma itu justru semakin mengencangkan pelukan gemasnya.

Miho, Tatsuya dan Yuuya Hiruma sweatdrop berjamaah. Sejak dulu, Aoi memang begitu. Pecinta hal-hal lucu, terutama anak perempuan. Dan baginya, Mamori sangat menggemaskan.

''Aoi, Mamo-chan hampir mati kehabisan nafas tuh. Cepat lepaskan dia.'' Yuuya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah istrinya.

Aoi menurut dengan wajah di tekuk ala anak TK kehabisan permen. Sedetik kemudian, ia terkikik geli melihat wajah Mamori yang memerah pucat dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

''Wah! Maaf ya, Mamo-chan. Bibi tidak sengaja. Habis wajahmu manis sekali,'' sahutnya membela diri dan tidak terlihat menyesal sama sekali.

Mamori bengong di tempat. Akhirnya Mamori tahu kenapa ia takut mendengar nama Hiruma. Ternyata karena... AOI HIRUMA DAUGHTER COMPLEX. KRONIS, innernya berteriak kesurupan.  
Mamori reflek menjauh dari medusa, emph.. maksudnya, wanita itu. Menjauh sejauh-jauhnya hingga membentur sudut ruang tamu.

''Ma.. Maaf. Saya banyak PR. Selamat malam.'' Mamori kabur ke tingkat atas rumahnya. Ia bahkan tidak mengubris teriakan ibunya yang setengah menggantung.

''Mamo-chan, di kamarmu ada...''

.

Ada apa?

Setan?

Iblis?

Hantu?

Atau..

Sepertinya semua sdh tahu ^-^

_Tsu*zu*ku_

* * *

Yosh, reader yg bae hti. Kasihanilah si author bego ini dgn m'bri review *Puppy Eyes No Jutsu


	4. Chapter 4

Yosh, stlh m'di gnung, mlwti lembah -sok ninja Hattori- akhirx chap 4 update jg. tpi sblm bca, Author mo mnta maaf s'bsr2 cz trs trg n trg trs, chap ini amt sgt gaje n m'bngungkn.. *srius lho*

Say thank to yg udh ripiu:

Hamazaki Youichi,

Undine-Yaha,

MaidoKatoxXnartian,

Iin cka You-nii,

Pablo Hirunata,

Vhy Otome,

Grth,

Aoi-darkblue,

Hiruma Mey-chan,

Muthiruma Youichi.

srt cnta bonus Hiru-kun udh Ie krm ke Inbox msg2 ^-^

.

N bwt yg g login, nih blsan review'a:

Youichi Hikari ga' log in: Thank dah ripiu ^-^ nih, chap 4'a! mga ttp ska n slmt m'nkmati..

Prinsess Lawliet: Ayo tbk, Hiru-kun ngapain di kmr Mamo-chan? Tdr s'kmr? Hoho.. syg'a chap ini tdk m'bri jwban *d'cburin k'empang*

Higuray Akuma: Hehe.. Mamo-chan mmg OOC prah, mkax jd mlaikat yg amt sgt tga skaleee.. #plakk Hiru-kun d'kmr Mamo? hemm.. sya jg bngung *gaploked*

ShiroNeko: Hehe.. Rncana'a emg pgn ng'bwt idup Mamo-chan kyk di nraka *di kmplang sapu* Arigatou pjian'a n ssuai hrpn, chap ini Ie pnjgn dikiiiit bgt, tpi g jmin crita'a g gaje.

.

Enjoy this fic!

Disclaimer:

Inagaki Riichiro & Yuusuke Murata

.

Pairing:

HiruMama

.

Warning:

OOC parah, gaje, garing, typo, dll n khusus unt chap ini, sgt d'srankn agr readers tdk gila m'bca fic'a yg.. GILA stadium 4!

.

OMG!

.

Chapter 4

* * *

Brakk!

Mamori menutup pintu kamarnya kasar. Terburu-buru menguncinya dari dalam sembari bersandar di daun pintu dengan nafas memburu.

''Orang itu kenapa? Menakutkan sekali!'' Mamori setengah bergidik. ''Sepertinya aku tidak akan heran kalau suatu hari nanti aku mati di pelukannya. Atau jangan-jangan dia malah pernah membunuh orang karena sifatnya?'' gumannya semakin ngeri.

Eh, matte! Mamori langsung berdiri tegap didepan pintu. Tangan kanannya berkacak pinggang, sementara tangan kirinya memegang dagu. Berfikir.

Harusnya kan ada tiga Hiruma? batin Mamori aneh. Jangan bilang anaknya mati kehabisan oksigen saat di peluk? innernya amat sangat melantur.

Sedetik kemudian, Mamori terkikik sendiri menertawai prediksinya yang konyol.

''Ya, ampun, Mamori! Kau terlalu berlebihan. Bibi Aoi.. err, walaupun aneh, tapi tidak mungkin membunuh anaknya sendiri kan?'' Bicara sendiri, Mamori mengibaskan tangan didepan wajah. ''Kalau itu terjadi, bibi Aoi pasti sudah di penjara kan?'' tanyanya lagi, entah pada siapa.

Terus terang Mamori bahkan tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri mengingat sedetik lalu ia hampir mati sesek nafas. Di tambah lagi, otak jeniusnya sejak tadi mengirimi virus-virus berisi 'jangan-jangan'.

Jangan-jangan Bibi Aoi sudah mengirim anaknya ke dasar neraka dengan pelukan hangat penuh cinta? Lalu, karena takut di penjara, suaminya mengungsikan si istri keluar kota dan bersembunyi di rumah ini.

Ya, ampun! Home sweet home-ku jadi sarang pembunuh, inner Mamori mulai gila.

Gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu mengacak-acak rambut frustasi. Dan sebelum ia benar-benar gila, Mamori memilih cuek. Melangkah kearah spring bed yang terlihat berantakan.

Mamori mengangkat sebelah alis. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah semalas ini sampai membiarkan kasur bermotif daun hijaunya terlihat 'hancur' dengan selimut bergelung menutupi sesuatu yang ia yakini sebuah guling.

Lagi-lagi karena malas berfikir, Mamori langsung menjatuhkan diri diatas guling yang tertutup selimut.

Bukk!

Mamori menghempaskan diri.

Keras.

''Sialan!'' Si guling dibawahnya menjerit tertahan yang membuat Mamori serasa tersengat listrik.

Mamori reflek terduduk dan menyingkap selimut putih tebal yang menutupi permukaan keras dibawahnya.

Begitu menemukan 'harta karun' yang di cari, Mamori langsung membeku.

''Dasar cewek sialan! Jangan seenaknya menjatuhkan diri di tubuh orang. Kau pikir tidak sakit?'' Si guling, err.. bukan! Seseorang dibawah Mamori berdesis sinis.

Mata emerald, rambut pirang spike, telinga elf, wangi mint lembut. Semua berbaur menjadi satu dan sukses membuat Mamori lupa diri.

''Dasar bodoh!'' tambahnya lagi, tenang dan menusuk.

Hening! Mamori belum selesai loading.

Mamori bahkan tidak sadar posisinya sedang menduduki perut orang dibawahnya.

''Ck, cepat minggir! Mau sampai kapan kau diatasku?'' Si rambut spike makin keki melihat Mamori tidak bereaksi.

''Hey, jangan bilang kau terpesona pada mataku lagi?'' desisnya narsis.

Ucapan itu lebih di tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri karena ia memang tidak lupa pertemuan pertama mereka tadi sore. Walaupun pria itu bukan tipe yang suka membuang-buang waktu mengingat hal tidak penting, tetapi setidaknya ia masih belum lupa satu-satunya orang yang rela di tembak mati olehnya.

Dan, Yup! seratus untuk si telinga elf. Tebakannya tepat sasaran.

Diatasnya, Mamori seakan tersedot hijau emerald si pria berambut spike. Cantik dan bening. Hijau dedaunan di musim semi yang menenangkan batin. Membuat paru-paru si pemilik bola mata safir harus rela kekurangan oksigen akibat tingkahnya menahan nafas.

''Sialan!'' Pria itu berdecak kesal. Ia bergerak meraih sesuatu dibawah bantal bernuansa merah bata yang ia pakai lalu mengacungkan moncongnya menempel di rahang Mamori.

Klik!

Suara tarikan pelatuk menarik roh-roh Mamori yang beterbangan, kembali ke dunia nyata. Membuat ia menyadari hal yang lebih gila dari sekedar menduduki tubuh orang tak di kenal.  
Mamori mengorbitkan bola mata, melirik kebawah memandang.. err, pistol!

''Cepat minggir, sialan!''

3

Safir dan emerald kembali beradu tatap dalam diam.

2

Pria itu mengerakkan sudut bibirnya. Awalnya hanya tersenyum tipis, namun lama-kelamaan menjadi seringai lebar yang memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi panjang dan runcing.

1

Membuat otak Mamori serasa di paksa me-replay kejadian tadi sore.

Dan.. 0!

''Kyaaaa..'' Mamori menjerit histeris. Walaupun tidak ingin mati, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak takut di todongi pistol kan?

Mamori reflek menarik diri. Membanting tubuh kesisi kiri, tempat awalnya naik dan..

Gubrakk!

Tek!

Dugg!

''Awch..'' Mamori klepek-klepek di lantai. Meringis nyeri mengelus lebam ungu memanjang di pelipisnya. Kepalanya berdenyut perih. pikirannya mulai kosong di susul warna hitam pekat yang menyerang indra penglihatannya.

Yah, itulah akibatnya kalau kau tidak memakai otak. Tidak punya perhitungan.

Jatuh dengan kepala duluan? Sudah pasti. Punggung terasa remuk? Resiko ganda nan wajar. Tapi kalau kau juga terpaksa mencicipi sudut lemari kayu kecil disamping spring bed karena berguling menahan sakit, jangan heran bila ada yang mengataimu..

''Bodoh!''

Yeah, kurang lebih seperti itu. Seperti yang di katakan pria berambut pirang yang kini berbaring menelungkup, kembali melanjutkan mimpi indahnya yang tertunda tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang sekarat, butuh pertolongan dan mungkin saja sudah jadi mayat karena sudah tidak bergerak.

* * *

_Pip Pause_

Warnig!

Gomeeeen, m'gngu! Ie cma mo blg, tlg para readers m'persiapkn btin cz author sgt sdr stgh lnjtan fic kali ini bkn cm gaje tpi cra pnlisan'a.. hiks.. T.T

Enth k'rsukan stn dri mna, cra nlis Ie tba2 b'ubah T.T huweee.. gomen ne *m'bgkuk dlm2* tlg jgn m'cerca tgn n otak nista saya..

Hbis.. Hikz.. tlsan yg d'atas sblm "Mission Impossible" publish n yg d'bwh stlh slsai.. *cari alasan*

pkok'a gomen! gomen! Gomen!

_Pip Play_

* * *

''Gelap..'' Mamori bergumam lirih begitu kelopak matanya terbuka dan mendapati sekelilingnya berwarna malam. Satu-satunya pencahayaan di tempat itu berasal dari sinar bulan purnama yang merembes masuk melalui celah ventilasi diatas jendela, disamping tempat tidur. Tetapi tetap saja hal itu tidak berarti banyak.

Dingin. Mamori menggigil pelan. Hal yang wajar mengingat ia memang berbaring tanpa selimut di lantai keramik yang kini terkontaminasi efek pergantian siang jadi malam.

Gadis bermata safir itu otomatis bangkit, duduk di lantai sembari memutar otak untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Terus terang, cerberum otak Mamori agak linglung menyadari seluruh persendiannya terasa remuk seolah ia baru saja terjun bebas dari menara Tokyo.

''Uh, kenapa aku tidak ingat?'' Sedikit menggerutu, Mamori mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku blazernya, menjadikan benda itu sebagai senter dadakan untuk melihat sekeliling.

Mamori masih di kamar, duduk di lantai disamping meja kecil tempat meletakkan lampu tidur berbentuk model bola langit transparan yang akan memantulkan miniatur rasi bintang galaksi Bima Sakti berwarna-warni di dinding kamar. Tempatnya terantuk hingga pingsan karena..

Tek!

Mamori selesai loading. Secepat kilat menyoroti spring bed didepannya dan mendapati seseorang -seperti-saat-terakhir-ingatannya- sedang menghuni benda empuk itu. Tidur nyaman, menelungkup dalam balutan selimut hijau muda tebal setelah menodongi gadis itu.. pistol?

''ARGH! DI KAMARKU ADA TERORIS!'' Mamori histeris ditengah malam buta sembari terburu-buru melayang di pojok ruangan. Tempat teraman yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

Kalau saja Mamori mau sedikit bersusah payah melirik jam digital di ponselnya, ia akan tahu pukul 02.43 bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berteriak karena di saat seperti itu suara detik jarum jam saja bisa terdengar jelas, apalagi lolongan ngeri.

Tapi, so what? Memang itu tujuannya kan?

Cklek! Cklek!

Brakk! Brakk!

Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap!

Dalam sekejab, seisi rumah keluarga Anezaki terang benderang, di susul bantingan pintu kamar dan derap langkah tergesa-gesa dari dua arah berlawanan.

Langkah-langkah itu semakin lama semakin dekat dan berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar Mamori.

Sedetik kemudian, pintu itu menjablak kasar, menampakkan dua pasang suami-istri dengan ekspresi bak gado-gado Betawi. Kusut, kaget, bingung, khawatir, heran dan entah apalagi. Yang pasti Mamori menganggap wajah mereka lumayan horror.

Well! Siapa yang tidak bertingkah horror kalau anak gadismu tiba-tiba berteriak menemukan teroris? Atau setidaknya, siapa yang tidak berwajah horror kalau mimpi indahmu honeymoon di Hawai terganggu teriakan aneh nan tidak masuk akal?

Ayah Mamori, Tatsuya Anezaki meraba tembok di sisi kiri pintu, mencari sakelar lampu yang membuat kamar itu diliputi cahaya.

''Mamo-chan, ada apa?'' Miho dan Aoi bertanya hampir berbarengan. Buru-buru meringsek masuk setelah mendeteksi keberadaan Mamori di sudut kamar.

Gadis berwajah pias itu segera bangkit mendekati dua Ibu yang masih nampak muda dalam usia hampir setengah abad mereka.

''Mamo-''

''Ibu.. umph!''

''Mamo-chan, kau baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa berteriak? Ada apa? Wah, Bibi khawatir sekali!''

Sebelum Mamori dan Ibunya menyelesaikan kalimat mereka, Aoi Hiruma sudah lebih dulu menarik Mamori dalam pelukannya yang -tentu-saja- menyesakkan. Bertanya lebay seolah ialah Ibu kandung gadis itu.

Miho Anezaki sweatdrop ditempat. Meringis nyeri melihat putri semata wayangnya berjuang melawan maut tanpa bisa melepaskan diri, disusul Tatsuya dan Yuuya yang jawdrop sambil menghela nafas.

Penyakitnya kambuh lagi, batin mereka sehati.

''Aoi, jangan memeluk Mamo-chan terlalu erat. Kau bisa membunuhnya.'' Merasa bertanggung jawab, Yuuya Hiruma langsung menarik istrinya agar menjauh dari Mamori yang juga di selamatkan sang Ayah.

''Hehe.. Maaf! Maaf! Habis aku khawatir sekali.'' Aoi nyengir garing didepan sang suami sambil meleletkan lidah tanpa raut bersalah.

Yuuya menghela nafas pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi, Aoi memang kekanak-kanakan, batinnya. Dan terus terang, hal itulah yang membuat Yuuya jatuh cinta padanya bertahun-tahun lalu.

Aoi mengalihkan perhatian pada Mamori yang berhasil melewati masa kritis. ''Maaf ya, Mamo-chan? Bibi kelepasan. Habis kau manis sekali,'' sahutnya diselingi senyum manis.

''Iy.. iya, tidak apa-apa, Bi..'' Mamori balas tersenyum garing sambil mengelus dada untuk sabar. Bersikap manis meski didalam hati.. Argh! Orang ini berbahaya sekali. Belum duabelas jam, dia sudah hampir membunuhku dua kali, innernya kesetanan.

''Jadi sebenarnya ada apa?''

''Kenapa berteriak?''

''Kau mimpi buruk?''

''Takut gelap?''

''Lihat hantu?''

Miho dan Aoi langsung mencecari gadis itu pertanyaan bernada retoris.

''Bukan! Di kasurku ada teroris!'' Mamori menggebu-gebu. Setengah berteriak menunjuk spring bed bermotif daun-daun hijau kecilnya.

Semua mata mengikuti arah yang di maksud dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang spike tengah mengeliat diatas kasur, merasa terganggu suara-suara berisik di sudut lain kamar.

Sejujurnya pria itu sudah bangun sejak tadi, namun malas membuka mata karena tahu pembicaraan yang mereka bahas tidak penting.

Tetapi karena akhirnya ia hilang kesabaran, si pemilik mata emerald itu terpaksa membuka mata diiringi tatapan beraura neraka.

''Sialan! Kenapa berisik sekali? Ini masih tengah malam,'' sungutnya menahan kesal disusul gerakan duduk di sisi spring bed. Menatap gerombolan yang berjarak sekitar 6 meter darinya.

Hening!

Yang bereaksi hanya Mamori yang tiba-tiba beringsut mundur beberapa centi dan bersembunyi di punggung Tatsuya. Membuat semua mata teralih memandangnya sekali lagi.

''Itu.. terorisnya?'' Sang Ayah bertanya ragu. Sementara yang lain menautkan alis, saling berpandangan aneh, kemudian tertawa geli menghakimi pikiran paling tidak rasional Mamori.

Memangnya buat apa teroris masuk ke rumah Anezaki? Bikin markas? batin mereka sehati.

Ngeeek!

Tangan usil Aoi berhasil menarik pipi Mamori yang sedari tadi memutih pucat, namun tetap chubby.

''Hihi.. Mamo-chan imut sekali,'' katanya menepuk-nepuk pipi Mamori. ''Kau melindur ya? Kenapa baru sadar You-chan ada di kamarmu?'' tanyanya aneh.

''Eh?'' Mamori linglung sesaat. Otaknya bekerja keras mencari jawaban sampai tidak peduli pada rasa sakit akibat pipinya yang masih di cubit-cubit gemas. ''You-chan sia.. ah, Bibi kenal?''

Pertanyaan bodoh! Setelah bertanya, Mamori langsung menyesal karena merasa otak jeniusnya mulai aus.

Seharusnya Mamori menyadari sejak tadi kalau orang yang ia anggap teroris atau-malah-memang-teroris itu sangat mirip dengan suami si daughter complex didepannya.

Dan bukan hal yang sulit bagi Mamori untuk mengetahui bahwa satu dari tiga Hiruma yang sejak tadi ia sangka sudah mati kini menampakkan diri dalam wujud lebih gila dari sang Ibu. Membawa pistol kemana-mana.

Oh, ya! Sebagai tambahan, bukan hanya 'membawa' tapi juga 'memakai' dan kalau ada yang menganggap orang itu bukan teroris dan tidak berbahaya, tolong periksakan jiwa anda ke psikiater.

Hallo! Memangnya orang yang 'bukan' teroris boleh seenaknya menodongi orang pistol? Memangnya dia siapa? Intel?

Eh, matte! Pistol?

''Argh, tadi orang itu ingin menembakku dengan pistol!'' Teringat nasib buruknya, Mamori kembali menjerit, menunjuk si anak yang di panggil You-chan. Disusul kalimat, ''Dua kali! Aku hampir mati dua kali!''

Sebenarnya tiga kali kalau Mamori pintar menghitung. Kecuali kalau ia sengaja tidak menghitung adegan 'minta di tembak psycho' tadi sore.

''You-chan, kau menakuti Mamo-chan?'' Aoi mendelik ngeri -menurutnya- tapi bagi orang lain terlihat lucu. ''Itu kan tidak sopan!'' sahutnya berkacak pinggang.

Benar-benar tidak menakutkan mengingat wajah Aoi yang kalem, lembut dan imut. Bahkan lebih imut dari Mamori.

''Wanita tua cerewet! Jangan panggil aku You-chan. Itu menjijikkan!''

Bletak!

Entah memakai jurus apa, Aoi tahu-tahu sudah muncul tepat di depan sang anak sembari menghadiahinya tinju gratis di kepala.

''Hiruma Youichi, kau benar-benar tidak manis! Ibu menyesal melahirkan anak sepertimu!'' Aoi menggembungkan pipi sebal. Daripada marah, gayanya lebih mirip anak TK ngambek.

''Aku juga menyesal punya Ibu sepertimu, wanita tua sialan!''

Bletak!

''Jangan mengatai aku 'wanita tua'. Aku masih cantik. Dasar setan kecil!''

Miho, Tatsuya dan Yuuya sweatdrop ditempat. Sedangkan Mamori hanya bisa melongo sapi ompong.

Kenapa endingnya begini sih? Pertengkaran Ibu dan anak yang aneh.

Sebenarnya keluarga Hiruma itu keluarga seperti apa?

Penuh pelaku KDRT.

Tidak mau ikut gila, Mamori merangkul lengan Miho Anezaki yang berdiri disampingnya. ''Bu, aku ngantuk.. Malam ini aku tidur di kamar Ibu saja ya?'' bisiknya lirih lalu cepat-cepat menarik lengan sang Ibu keluar kamar.

Bodo amatlah kalau besok kamarnya seperti kapal pecah.

Masa bodoh juga kalau besok pagi para tetangga berdemo minta ketenangan tidur didepan rumah.

Dan tetap masa bodoh meski di chapter ini -?- terlalu banyak misteri.

Mamori cuma mau tidur. Titik.

.

.

^To Be Continue^

(dgn gaje'a)

* * *

So? Tulisan'a bda kn? Aneh y? lbh gaje dari chap2 sblm'a g?

Tdi'a g pgn publish tp udh t'lnjur jnji ma bbrpa readers lwt PM hikzzz..

Gomen ne? Tapi..

Ya-ha! slahkn caci maki dgn ripiu.. sblm publish, author bego ini udh m'persiapkn btin kok ^-^V

T.T tpi jgn kjm2 #plakk


	5. Chapter 5

Hollaaa, i'm come back from the hell... *teak pke toa*

gomen, author bego ini lgi2 tlt publish pdhl byk yg mnta OMG! update lbh cpt dri yg sdh2, tpi yg trjadi mlh sblik'a hehe.. mklum, Ie dlm fase pergantian cara nlis yg mengerikkan... bhkn skrg Ie pnya niat semi-hiatus bwt nlis lnjtan "Mission Impossible". bkn krna k'krgan ide, tpi tkt fic'a ancur kyk chap 4 OMG!

.

say thank to:

.

Undine-yaha,

Hamazaki Youichi,

Kuraishi cha22dhen,

Princess Lawliet,

Vhy Otome Saoz,

Reneesme,

Pablo Hirunata,

Aoi-darkblue,

Asukarin,

Grth,

Iin cka you-nii,

ShiroNeko,

Muthiruma Youichi,

Micon,

Daychan Hamasaki,

Rya-chan X Shii-chan.

.

gomen, ripiu'a g di bls cz udh sore n Ie ol di warnet se hehe.. #plakk *dsr author miskin*

thank bgt bwt readers yg udh nge'fav author, story n alert fic ini n udh bae hti skdr bca fic gaje Ie, aplgi b'sedia nggalin kng2an brpa ripiu. Ie t'haru MAX -halah,lebay-

.

Oy, chap kmrn smpt ad pro & kontra -?- ttg klwrga Hiruma, t'utma Aoi Hiruma. So, alasan author bkn krkter kyk gtu... *bca plg bwh deh!

.

Ok, gak prlu byk basa-basi k'basian. Lnjut aja..

Eyeshield 21

.

Disclaimer:

Inagaki Riichiro & Yuusuke Murata

.

Story:

Cielheat Ie'chan

.

Pairing:

Youichi Hiruma

Mamori Anezaki

.

Warnig:

OOC, typo, gaje, abal, ancur n sgla macam kejelekan.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

Chapter 5

* * *

.

Pagi yang indah. Matahari bersinar cerah diatas langit, namun awan-awan yang berarak berhasil menghalau sebagian cahayanya agar tidak menyentuh bumi. Semilir angin di musim semi ikut menambah kesejukan, mengiringi langkah-langkah penuh semangat makhluk-makhluk berblazer hijau muda yang kini bertebaran di area jalan beraspal tanpa hiruk-pikuk kendaraan menuju SMU Deimon.

Damai.

Mungkin hal itulah yang dipikirkan setiap orang, tetapi tidak untuk Mamori. Pagi harinya di mulai dengan mimpi buruk. Lagi. Seolah ia tidak dibiarkan bernafas lega setelah semalaman hidup di neraka.

Penyebabnya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan pria bertelinga elf yang kini berjalan cuek sembari mengunyah permen karet disampingnya.

Oh, ya, jangan lupakan warna seragam mereka yang sama dan juga berarti satu hal. Neraka Mamori mengikutinya.

''Semoga kau cepat mati, Youichi!'' Mamori berdesis sinis dengan nada paling rendah agar hanya ia yang bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri. Namun sepertinya impian itu tidak kesampaian karena toh desisan Mamori bisa membuat Youichi Hiruma, pria setan disampingnya melirik bosan.

''Cih, jangan sok akrab denganku, bawel. Panggil nama margaku.''

Mamori memutar bola mata bosan. ''Hai, Hiruma-sama. Anda tenang saja karena gadis disamping anda juga tidak berminat mengakrabkan diri dengan anda,'' balasnya sarkastis, disusul kalimat, ''Dasar menyebalkan!''

Mamori mempercepat gerakan kakinya, berusaha berjalan lebih dulu dari Hiruma muda disampingnya.

Sungguh, rasanya Mamori 'hampir' meledak dan sepertinya 'memang' akan meledak bila terus-terusan disamping You.. ah, bukan! Hiruma. Dan sialnya, entah ini takdir Tuhan atau memang kegilaan orang tuanya, Mamori terpaksa hidup berbagi kamar dengan alien hermafrodith disampingnya.

Urgh, awas kau, Hiruma-kun, innernya menggeram sebal mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

.

#Flashback#

.

Cklek!

Mamori memutar handle pintu kamarnya yang otomatis menampakkan pemandangan sebuah ruangan sederhana bercat hijau agak keputihan yang... hancur lebur!

Mamori sweatdrop di tempat. Sudah kuduga, batinnya menghela nafas. Pertengkaran ibu dan anak semalam membuat kamar mungilnya bak tertimpa tsunami.

Bukan hanya kasur dan bantal yang menjadi korban, tetapi juga puluhan boneka berukuran sedang yang seharusnya tertata rapi di rak buku kecil di samping meja belajar. Puluhan benda lucu berwarna-warni itu berserakan ke segala penjuru. Bahkan ada beberapa yang terkoyak hingga isi gabus di perutnya beterbangan di tiup angin dari AC di sudut ruangan.

Lalu, hal yang paling menakjubkan adalah mata awas Mamori berhasil mendeteksi terlalu banyak bulatan lubang kecil di dinding kamar yang membuatnya meringis setengah menyeringai. bekas peluru.

Apa semalam ada yang mati kena tembak? inner Mamori, spontan mencari tetesan darah di lantai, disusul helaan nafas kecewa saat tidak menemukan apa-apa.

''Keluarga yang membosankan,'' dengusnya tidak puas sembari melipat tangan di dada.

Brakkk!

Mamori terkejut dan reflek memutar badan hingga 90 derajat ke kiri begitu mendengar bunyi pintu kamar mandi di sudut ruangan menjablak kasar disusul munculnya seseorang berperawakan tinggi kurus, memakai long trousers hitam tanpa atasan alias bertelanjang dada. Pria itu menggosok rambut pirang spike-nya yang basah dengan handuk putih kecil yang disampirkan di bahu.

Wew!

Bola safir Mamori sedikit melebar mendapati suguhan pemandangan indah body sixpack di pagi yang cerah ini. Membuat suasana batinnya yang dipenuhi aliran chaos berubah total. Plong. Berbunga-bunga.

Gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu bahkan sengaja mengacuhkan email di inbox otaknya yang jelas-jelas mengirim warning sarkastis...

Hallo, Mamori pada bumi! Di depan anda telah berdiri salah satu dari tiga 'musuh'.

.

Identifikasi awal:

Hiruma muda alias Youichi Hiruma. Berambut pirang spike, telinga elf, mata emerald, bergigi taring ala vampire dan... oh, ya, jangan lupakan wangi mint tubuhnya yang menghanyutkan.

.

Catatan kriminal:

Dua kali menodongimu pistol ―yang entah sungguhan atau mainan, membiarkanmu pingsan di lantai, kedinginan dan pegal-pegal, menghancurkan isi kamarmu dan sekarang membuka pintu kamar mandimu dengan cara yang amat sangat tidak elite tepat di depan matamu.

Jadi, apa yang akan kaulakukan?

Terpesona? Pilihan bagus, Mamori!

''Kau lihat apa, sialan?''

Atau bukan?

Mamori terkesiap. Hardikan Hiruma muda yang berjarak sekitar 3 meter di depannya sukses membuat rambut Mamori seakan di keriting paksa. Hal yang paling tidak ia inginkan meski sekedar untuk di bayangkan.

''Mou, Hiruma-kun! Kalau kau tidak ingin di lihat orang, pergi saja ke kutub utara!'' balasnya tidak mau kalah sembari berkacak pinggang. Wajah Mamori memerah panas. Merah karena malu ketahuan melihat musuh dengan tatapan penuh nafsu, tetapi akting mata melototnya mampu menyamarkan adegan itu sebagai bentuk merah karena marah. ''Dan satu lagi, cepat keluar dari kamarku!'' hardiknya penuh tatapan horror ala ibu kost mengusir penunggak kontrakan.

''Hn?'' Hiruma mengangkat sebelah alis cuek. Ia berhenti melakukan ritual menggosok rambut dan berganti memandangi Mamori lekat-lekat. Kelihatan jelas wajah tegasnya sedang berfikir, lalu disusul jawaban santai... ''Ho, ini mantan kamarmu? Pantas banyak sekali benda-benda sialan berwarna-warni yang tidak berguna,'' katanya seraya memberi penekanan pada kata 'mantan' yang membuat darah tinggi Mamori kambuh akut.

Benar-benar kambuh. Bukan sekedar pura-pura kesal.

Urat-urat di tubuh sang malaikat kontan bertonjolan unjuk gigi.

Hah, tadi orang ini bilang apa? Itu, tuh! Kalimat yang tidak berlandaskan fakta itu. Kalimat yang memakai embel-embel 'mantan kamar' seolah Mamori sudah mati bertahun-tahun lalu dan sekarang kembali dari surga untuk mewariskan kamar kesayangannya pada orang lain yang tidak tahu terima kasih.

''Apa maksudmu 'mantan kamar'? Ini masih kamarku, tahu!'' Mamori berteriak keki.

''Hm...'' Hiruma menyerigai lebar. Memamerkan deretan giginya yang panjang dan runcing seraya maju beberapa langkah yang justru membuat Mamori mundur selangkah tanpa sadar. ''Kau yakin?'' tanyanya aneh.

''Mou, apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku yakin! Ini rumahku dan ini jelas-jelas kamarku!''

Ok, entah kenapa sekarang Mamori jadi tidak yakin dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Pikiran buruk bergelayut di lobus frontalis otaknya bila mengingat betapa orang tuanya mulai terjangkiti virus 'cinta Hiruma' dan...

''Oh, shit!'' Mamori berdesis geram. Melesat cepat keluar kamar menuju lantai bawah rumahnya untuk mencari sang ibu 'tercinta'.

Masa bodoh pada jam dinding diatas pintu yang menunjukkan pukul 07.06 am, 24 menit sebelum bel masuk sekolah berbunyi dan Mamori bahkan belum mandi.

Oh, ya, bagaimana Mamori bisa mandi dengan tenang setelah mengingat fakta penting bahwa rumah mungilnya hanya terdiri dari empat kamar.

1. Kamar tidur orang tuanya yang berada di sebelah kamar Mamori.

2. Kamar kerja ayahnya di lantai bawah.

3. Kamar tamu di sebelah ruang kerja yang sekarang ditempati pasangan suami-istri Hiruma, dan...

4. Kamarnya. Kamar Mamori yang sekarang dikuasai seorang psycho. Kamar mungil yang sepertinya akan menjadi medan perang dunia ketujuh menilik di tempat ini ada tuan rumah keras kepala dan seorang tamu tidak tahu diri yang kehabisan tempat tidur.

Yah, masih bagus kalau hanya seperti itu, karena entah kenapa Mamori lagi-lagi mendapat firasat tidak kalah buruk bahwa masalah ini tidak semudah memasukkan racun tikus ke makanan kucing.

Drap... Drap... Drap...

Langkah kaki Mamori berderap nyaring menggema memenuhi seisi rumah yang ―tadinya― masih terlihat tenang di sabtu pagi ini.

''Kaa-san!'' Mamori setengah berteriak di ruang tamu yang langsung berhadapan dengan tangga ke lantai atas. Mengacuhkan ayahnya, Tatsuya Anezaki dan Yuuya Hiruma yang duduk diam saling berhadapan di sofa. Asyik membaca koran pagi ditemani secangkir kopi diatas meja kaca yang masih mengepulkan asap putih.

Kedua pria paruh baya itu saling berpandangan aneh begitu Mamori melewati mereka tanpa sapaan selamat pagi sembari terburu-buru menuju dapur.

''Okaa-san?''

Pencarian si gadis bermata safir berakhir di ruang makan yang juga merangkap sebagai dapur. Kedua tempat itu hanya di batasi sekat berupa meja bar panjang tanpa kursi karena meja makan yang sebenarnya terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Miho Anezaki ada di sana. Berdiri dibalik meja bar kayu seraya menuang nasi goreng dari wajan kedalam enam wadah pipih diatas meja, di bantu Aoi Hiruma yang bolak-balik mirip setrika untuk mengangkut piring-piring itu dan menatanya diatas meja makan.

Keduanya menoleh kompak mendengar panggilan yang lebih mirip teriakan Mamori.

''Wah, Mamo-chan? Ohayou!'' Sebenarnya Aoi Hiruma hampir berlari menabrak tubuh Mamori kalau saja perempuan itu tidak ingat tangannya masih memegang dua piring nasi goreng spesial.

''Ah, Aoi-baasan, ohayou mo!'' balasnya sambil lalu.

Mamori memanfaatkan celah 'lengah' Aoi Hiruma untuk lolos dari pelukan maut wanita blasteran berambut pirang itu dan dengan gesit menghampiri sang ibu yang kini tersenyum seraya mengais-ngaiskan tangan di udara dengan kode perintah agar ia mendekat.

Miho Anezaki mengerutkan dahi saat menyadari putri tunggalnya masih memakai piyama terusan putih-orange bergambar beruang besar di bagian dada.

''Kau kenapa, Mamo-chan? Sudah jam tujuh lewat, kenapa belum bersiap-siap ke sekolah?'' sahutnya aneh begitu Mamori tiba didepannya dengan raut kesal yang tidak berusaha ditutupi.

''Huh, justru itu masalahnya. Sekarang di kamarku ada... err, Youichi Hiruma?'' Mamori setengah bertanya karena tidak yakin dengan nama teroris di kamarnya. Semalam ia hanya mendengar nama itu sambil lalu saat Aoi menghardik putranya dengan nama lengkap. ''Aku tidak bisa memakai kamarku kalau ada dia,'' geram Mamori memelankan suara agar Aoi Hiruma yang masih sibuk menata perlengkapan makan diatas meja dan hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka tidak bisa mencuri dengar.

''...'' Miho Anezaki hanya mengangkat sebelah alis tanda masih menunggu beberapa penjelasan tambahan.

''Kaa-san, tolong usir orang itu, ya? Pleaseee!'' Mamori memasang perangkap puppy eyes no jutsu yang amat sangat keren, tetapi tetap saja tidak mempan untuk wanita didepannya. Sang ibu justru melayangkan pernyataan gila yang sedari tadi menggantung di benak Mamori dan berusaha ia tepis jauh-jauh.

''Kau bicara apa, Mamo-chan? Kau tahu sendiri kan rumah kita kekurangan kamar? Makanya untuk sementara, Youichi-kun tidur di kamarmu.''

Siinggg!

Keheningan bak kuburan melanda sementara, lalu...

Arggh, sudah kuduga jadinya akan begini. Ibuku sakit jiwa!

Well, setidaknya teriakan tadi hanya terjadi dalam imajinasi liar Mamori karena bila ia nekat meneriakkan kalimat itu di alam nyata, niscaya sang 'ratu' tidak akan segan-segan memecatnya sebagai anak.

Kembali ke pokok permasalahan.

Demi Kami-sama, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di rumah mungil yang ―sampai kemarin masih― damai ini?

Membiarkan gadis 16 tahun nan labil sekamar dengan psycho? Kau yakin tidak akan terjadi 'rantai makanan' memangsa dan di mangsa?

Atau, bagaimana bila terjadi 'pembuahan' antara 'putik' dan 'benang sari'? Masuk kamar berdua, keluarnya jadi tiga. #plakk

Memangnya mereka mau menambah penghuni baru 'daging bernyawa' ―alias bayi mungil― akibat hormon anak muda yang tidak terkendali?

Ok! Sekarang Mamori sudah merinding dan pikirannya terlalu melantur. Ia jelas bukan tipe yang akan melakukan kesalahan fatal sebodoh itu.

Tetapi tetap saja kan? Ia berbagi kamar dengan lelaki muda yang... err, apa Mamori harus jujur?

Oh, well! Youichi Hiruma memang lumayan 'hot' ―atau terlalu hot?― dengan body atletis tanpa t-shirt saat keluar dari kamar mandi beberapa menit lalu dan jangan lupakan bola mata emeraldnya yang ―entah kenapa― berhasil menyedot akal sehat Mamori tanpa tahu situasi.

Hijau bening yang teduh. Warna favorite sang malaikat yang membuatnya tidak gentar di teror secara mental oleh pemilik mata itu sendiri yang notabene adalah... teroris? Psikopat? Atau dua-duanya?

Geez, masa bodoh! inner Mamori tidak peduli.

Yang pasti, inti dari pikiran berbelit-belit ini adalah... Mamori tidak akan pernah menyetujui ide gila ibunya karena ia amat sangat sadar, sedikit banyak ia sudah teracuni pesona kegelapan iblis itu dan hanya masalah waktu hingga otak sang malaikat terkontaminasi sepenuhnya.

Tidak!

Mamori tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi karena sepanjang fic ini bisa menjadi tempat pembantaiannya -?-

''Tapi, Kaa-san... kamarku...,'' Mamori menggantung kalimatnya. Agak bingung harus memulai dari mana meski otaknya diliputi berbagai kalimat penolakan sejak tadi. Wajahnya jadi terlihat aneh antara linglung dan kesal.

Pernah melihat Mamori tidak smart? Inilah dia sekarang.

''Lho, kenapa? Bukankah kemarin malam kita sudah membicarakan hal ini dan kau sendiri yang setuju berbagi kamar dengan Youichi-kun.'' Ibunya menjawab tanpa dosa. Bahkan diikuti seringai usil ibu-ibu tukang gosip yang biasanya nongkrong di sudut jalan kompleks sambil mengerumuni penjual sayur-mayur keliling.

Treeekkkk!

Bilik lobus frontalis di otak Mamori mengalami gangguan sistem yang langsung menyebar ke bilik lain hingga susunan saraf pusatnya off total.

Brukk!

Mamori jatuh terduduk di lantai keramik coklat tua polos tanpa motif di dapur. Kedua tungkainya melemas hingga tidak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Wajah manis itu memucat frustasi dan mungkin sebentar lagi RSJ Deimon akan kedatangan penghuni baru.

Mamori ingat. Tidak. Ia tidak ingat pembahasan 'berbagi kamar'. Mamori hanya tahu ia manggut-manggut menyetujui kalimat orang tuanya tanpa mencerna isi pesannya. Dan tolong jangan salahkan Mamori karena... kau tahu, seseorang terkadang membiarkan rohnya melayang-layang di dunia lain saat otaknya tidak berminat pada dunia nyata dan saat itu Mamori benar-benar tidak tertarik mendengar segala macam tentang keluarga Hiruma. Dan... ya, ampun! Malang sekali dia. Belum 2 X 24 jam, Mamori sudah menyesal telah mengacuhkan segala hal tentang Hiruma.

Pelajaran penting hari: Hormati orang tuamu dan jangan sekali-sekali mengabaikan nama Hiruma karena itu bisa berarti nerakamu.

''Lho, Mamo-chan? Ada apa?'' Miho Anezaki ikut berjongkok di depan sang putri. Memegang sebelah pundak Mamori dengan tatapan cemas sembari sebelah tangannya yang lain berusaha menyingkap rambut Mamori yang menjuntai menutupi wajahnya. ''Kau baik-baik saja?'' tanya cemas.

Apa harus jujur? Kalau begitu jawabannya sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja! inner Mamori nelangsa.

Gadis bermata safir itu mendongak menatap sang ibu disertai senyum manis yang tersungging di bibir. Menyebarkan feromon berlatar kerlap-kerlip yang entah kenapa bisa membuat Miho Anezaki merinding disko.

''Iya, aku tidak apa-apa.''

Nah, ini baru bohong.

Gadis itu melengos dalam diam. Belakangan ini kemampuan actingnya meningkat drastis. Apa ia punya bakat terpendam sebagai Sheryl Nome? Padahal Mamori hanya ingin 10% keahlian gambar Sai dari fandom sebelah.

Mau tidak mau, Mamori terpaksa kembali berdiri dibantu sang ibu yang masih rada-rada syok melihat aura janggal putri tunggalnya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Mamori hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah setengah gila menyadari masalah pembagian kamar ini di tutup berhari-hari lalu dengan amat sangat tidak etis dan ia pantang menjilat ludah sendiri.

''Kyaaa.. You-chan, ohayou!''

Teriakan girang, lebay, kekanak-kanakan Aoi Hiruma menyambut putranya yang muncul di pintu ruang makan sukses menarik perhatian dua wanita Anezaki di bilik dapur. Keduanya menoleh kompak dan mendapati si ibu kebanyakan penyakit 'complex-complex' itu berlari memeluk lengan Youichi Hiruma yang anehnya diam saja. Padahal Mamori hampir berlari ke kamarnya, mengepak barang, lalu mengungsi sementara di galaksi Andromeda untuk jaga-jaga kalau Bima Sakti tidak cukup luas bagi pertempuran Ibu-anak itu. Yah, seperti semalam. Kamarnya hancur.

''Cih,'' Mamori berdecih lirih tanpa sadar. Menggembungkan pipi sebal dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

Menyebalkan sekali, batinnya murka. Masih pagi sudah heboh begitu. Pakai acara mesra-mesraan yang bikin sakit mata pula.

Ampun! Seandainya aku Yuuya Hiruma, aku akan menjauhkan anakku sendiri dari Ibunya.

Well, jangan salahkan inner Mamori yang berfikir aneh dan terkesan cemburu. Oh, tidak! Tenang saja. Bukan cemburu seperti dugaanmu. Ia hanya berusaha mewakili pikiran Yuuya Hiruma yang tidak melihat betapa mesranya gaya mereka.

Memangnya apa yang aneh bila ibu dan anak terlihat mesra?

Tidak! Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu.

Lalu?

Demi Kami-sama, mereka terlihat serasi. Bukan ibu dan anak, tetapi dua sejoli.

Kalian tidak tahu Aoi Hiruma secara detail kan? Dia cantik. Terlalu cantik untuk ukuran wanita hampir setengah abad.

Tubuhnya kecil mungil, hanya beberapa centi lebih tinggi dari Mamori. Berwajah innocent dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi sudut bibirnya. Senyum yang mungkin membuatnya awet muda. Bola mata hitam pekatnya berbinar-binar ceria pada hal-hal tidak penting seolah ia anak kecil yang baru pertama kali dijejali barang-barang lucu. Rambut pirang sepinggangnya yang dibiarkan tergerai juga semakin menambah daya tarik.

Aoi seperti malaikat. Mamori bahkan berani bertaruh, bila mereka berjalan di tempat ramai di kota baru ini, semua orang akan menganggap mereka sepasang kekasih. Membuat Mamori semakin kesal.

Tunggu! Kenapa dia harus kesal? Tidak ada untungnya juga kan?

Cih, lupakan saja!

Mamori menghela nafas keras. Bermaksud melangkah keluar ruangan saat pandangan terfokus pada hal penting yang sejak tadi ia acuhkan.

Hijau muda.

Warna yang membuat bola safir Mamori hampir keluar dari rongganya.

Bukan! Bukan hijau emerald yang selalu menghipnotis pikirannya. Tapi hijau lain yang lebih nyata.

''Wah, blazernya pas sekali ditubuhmu, ya? You-chan terlihat keren!''

Aoi Hiruma bersorak ala fans di depan sang putra yang lebih asyik menganiaya permen karet free sugar dalam kulumannya. Cuek.

''Mi-chan yang memilih ukuran seragamnya juga hebat!'' tambahnya antusias.

Mi-chan?

Mamori menoleh cepat pada sang ibu. Gadis itu tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mencerna siapa 'Mi-chan' yang di maksud bila mengingat cara berfikir Aoi yang... kau tahu apa maksudku?

Miho Anezaki balas menatap Mamori sambil menautkan alis. ''Eh, apa Ibu lupa mengatakan kalau mulai sekarang Youichi-kun satu sekolah denganmu?'' tanyanya aneh, lalu disusul senyum ―yang lagi-lagi― polos tanpa dosa. ''Kemarin Ibu sendiri yang mendaftarkannya di sekolahmu, lho! Mungkin kalian juga akan sekelas karena Ibu sudah memohon pada Kepala Sekolah.''

OH. MY. GHOST.

Apa orang ini benar-benar ibunya? Wanita yang melahirkan ia ke dunia? Mamori jadi curiga.

.

#Flashback end#

.

_Tsu-Zu-Ku_

* * *

Sheryl Nome: Anime apa y? lupa. Tapi kyk'a gundam gtu deh..

.

Bonus gaje: fakta di blik charakter Aoi Hiruma

Knpa author nyiptain Aoi yg gila bin k'knak2an itu? jwbn'a gmpg bgt.

slma ini, You-chan alias Hiruma Youichi, setan terkuat di slrh Jpg itu g pny lwan tngguh. bhkn Mamori jg kewalahan ng'hdpin tgkah'a.. so, author yg lgi gila-gila'a lgsg nyiptain sosok 'ratu kegelapan aneh' yg rncana'a bkl ng'buat Youichi g berkuasa lg kekekeke.. *di kemplang AK-47*

Gitu doang?

Yupz, gitu doankkk..

So?

Review please!


End file.
